My teacher of seduction
by Isabella-chan137
Summary: -¿Crees...crees que si me enseñas todo lo que sabes sobre...sexo - susurró - ¿podré estar con Berserck? Miré a Brick de arriba abajo. Gafas de pasta, ropa anticuada y...virgen. ¿Podría con este reto? - Por supuesto, Brick...seré tu profesora de seducción...


Hola a todos, soy nueva, y queria venir a traerles algo bueno, esta adaptacion que la habia visto hace un tiempo de la autora Nicolet Divine Light, me fascinó su idea, asi que vengo a hacerlo que ella no pudo terminar.

Ni la historia, ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia le pertenese a Atenea, si quieren verla, busquenlo con esa historia, lo malo es que esta con los personajes de crepusculo,y en lo personal, yo lo odio, me entere de la historia solo porque lo vi Por aptaciones como sailor moon, cardcaptor sakura o la que hizó Nicolet, sin mas que decir.

Este fic contiene lemon, si eres menor o este tipo de historia te incomoda, pues te recomiendo que no lo leas.

My teasher of seduction

Lo que me habían pedido mis amigos había sido descabellado, ¿o no? Además tendría mi recompensa, esa que había buscado por mucho tiempo...pero, ¿podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Era yo el tipo de persona capaz de cambiar a un cerebrito en un tío bueno? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarle todo lo que sé de sexo? La respuesta era simple, clara y rotunda. Por supuesto.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me miré en el espejo antes de salir de mi cuarto. Me maquillé y me peiné mi melena pelirroja hasta la cintura perfectamente liso. Mi falda negra muy por encima del muslo combinaba a la perfección con mi camiseta escotada fucsia. Para mi, para Momoko Akatsutsumi, era un deber ir a la universidad perfectamente arreglada y maquillada.

¿Que si era popular? No en el sentido estricto de la palabra, aunque me conocían todos. Era envidiada por las chicas y perseguida y deseada por los chicos, simplemente. Era cierto que tenía reputación de calienta pollas, de guarrilla o de putón...¿y a mi qué? Sólo quería pasarmelo bien, y eso era lo que hacía. No me hacía falta ser amiga de esas huecas niñatas santurronas que me llemaban guarra por pegarme un par de revolcones por semana; como si ellas no hicieran lo mismo a escondidas.

Pero esa gente me daba igual. A mi, lo único que me hacía falta para estar cien por ciento bien eran mis amigos de siempre. Ellos nunca me fallaban. Además eran mi único apoyo, ya que mis padres vivían entre viaje y viaje por sus negocios. Desde que cumplí los dieciseis, una buena edad para madurar según ellos, apenas los veía unas cuantas semanas al año. Y realmente aprendí a vivir sin ellos. Desde los 18 vivía en la gran casa familiar que teníamos en Tokyo completamente sola. Bueno, no completamente.

Justo en frente de mi vivían los Matsubara. Los asquerosamente hermosos mellizos Matsubara. Boomer y Kaoru. Nos conocimos en la secundaria cuando me mudé de Osaka a Tokyo por el trabajo de mis padres. Sus padres, al igual que los míos, vivían la mayor parte del año fuera del país. Aunque para ellos era diferente, ellos se tenían el uno al otro...yo en cambio estaba sola.

Kaoru era guapisima, una modelo jodidamente hermosa y con una mala leche directamente proporcional a su belleza. Era alta, morena y con las curvas perfectas. Sus ojos verdes podían ser tan cálidos como amenazadores dependiendo del momento y la persona. Sin duda era la mejor amiga que había tenido jamás; ella sabía todos y cada uno de mis problemas...que habían sido unos cuantos.

Boomer, por el contrario, era la calma en persona. Era igualmente hermoso, obviamente. Rubio, alto, ojos azules y unos perfectos musculos distribuidos perfectamente por toda su anatomía. Él era el único que podía calmarme cuando estaba nerviosa y el único que podía darme ánimos cuando lo necesitaba. Básicamente, era uno de mis mayores apoyos.

Los tres éramos inseparables hasta que hace algo más de seis meses el grupo se agrandó. Nos encontrábamos a mitad de curso cuando llegaron a la universidad tres alumnos nuevos procedentes de China. Eran hermanos y se mudaron también por motivos laborales de sus padres. El padre, el doctor Him, era un eminente cirujano al que se le quedó pequeño el hospital donde trabajaba.

En seguida conectamos con ellos, al menos con dos tercios del grupo. Miyako fue la primera en hablar conmigo. Al principio se me hizo raro, ya que por lo general las chicas no quieren ser amigas mías, me repelen porque se creen que voy a intentar follarme a sus novios...en fin, no logran entender que, al menos, respeto a los chicos que están pillados. Sin duda Miyako era diferente. Era una chica bastante más bajita que yo, alrededor del metro cincuenta...en vez de parecer una chica de diecinueve años parece una niña de doce. Su cabello atado en dos coleas un tanto peculiares que la hacian ver aun mas chica. Sus ojos azules eran sinceros y su sonrisa grande y sin falsedad. Su hermano mayor, Butch, la llama la enana compradora. Sí, quizás Miyako era un poquito adicta a las compras.

Butch era el hermano mayor, tenía casi los veintiuno. Era tan enorme como un oso, fuerte, alto y con el pelo negro. La primera vez que le vi reconozco que me dio un poco de miedo por sus dimensiones. Aunque cuando abrió la boca y soltó una de sus paridas no pude evitar reirme. Desde entonces somos como hermanos. Era un niño grande, sus ojos verdes y traviesos chispeaban en cuanto se le ocurría alguna de sus locas ideas... Miyako le llamaba el oso loco.

Y por último estaba Brick. Sinceramente, en un principio llegué a creer que Brick era adoptado, aunque la idea quedó descartada cuando Miyako me aseguró de que eran mellizos. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, ni en el carácter ni en el físico. Era tímido y retraído se escondía tras sus gruesas gafas de pasta oscura de intelectual. Se podía decir que Brick era el cerebrito de los tres. Sacaba unas notas envidiables y era el favorito de los profesores. Eso y el ser el miembro honorifico del club de ciencias, le sirvió para que la mayoría de gente le calificara de friki. Su inexistente vida social se volvió aún más oscura.

Nunca le había podido ver sin gafas, aunque aseguraba que bajo aquella extraña fachada se podía ocultar un tipo interesante. Nunca vi a Brick hablar con nadie, excepto con los chicos del club de ciencias y nunca, jamás, le había visto hablando con ninguna chica. Detrás de esas gafas se podían intuir unos ojos exóticos ojos rojos... aunque los ojos quedaban eclipsados por su pelo. El pelo de Brick era el sinvivir de Miyako; insistentemente estirado y repeinado con una raya milimétricamente peinada. Además de su ropa excesivamente formal...y excesivamente anticuada. Aún no había tenido una conversación entera con Brick ya que siempre estaba enfrascado en alguna lectura o en algún trabajo y cuando los chicos y yo salíamos, él prefería quedarse en casa estudiando.

Tras la llegada de los Him llegó cierta estabilidad para el grupo, al menos para los Matsubara. Kaoru y Butch se enrollaron el primer día que se conocieron y desde entonces no han dejado de manosearse y Boomer y Miyako se enamoraron perdidamente desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Sinceramente hacían muy buenas parejas y estaba feliz por ellos. El que más sufría era del grupo era el pobre Brick...demasiadas hormonas reunidas y demasiadas bromas sexuales para su bienestar mental.

Un bocinazo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al salir por la puerta me encontré con el BMW verde descapotable de mi amiga Kaoru. Llevaba unas gafas de sol de marca y sus labios estaban perfectamente maquillados de un brillante rojo, para lo que le iba a durar el pintalabios...a su lado iba un sonriente Boomer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no vais en plan parejitas? - dije mientras me subía a la parte de atrás del coche.

\- No, hoy mi osito estrena el Jeep que le regalaron sus padres por su cumpleaños – Boomer y yo rodamos los ojos por el sobrenombre de Butch.

\- Y habeis venido a buscarme porque os han dejado plantados, ¿no? - fingí un puchero.

\- Oh, Momo...dale un descanso a tu adorado Audi...desde que te lo regalaron no te has bajado de él – dijo Boomer y era cierto...adoraba a ese coche.

\- Morena – grité desde el asiento trasero - ¡sube la música!

Nuestra llegada al aparcamiento del campus fue sonada, como todos los días. Varios estudiantes se quedaron mirando el coche de Kaoru hasta el punto de babearlo. Mientras aparcábamos vimos un enorme Jeep de color oscuro entrar en el estacionamiento. Por fín podía estrenar su adorado coche...En verdad el vehículo le pegaba a Butch, era tan enorme como él. Del coche se bajaron los tres Him. Butch sin decir nada a nadie se abalanzó sobre Kaoru y le hizo la primera revisión bucal completa del día.

\- Ahora sí, buenos días chicos – dijo sonriendo con la boca llena de pintalabios rojo.

Miyako se acercó a Boomer dando saltitos y le besó mientras le daba un azote cariñoso en el culo. Sonreí negando con la cabeza, eran taaan monos. Y por último se agregó al grupo un tímido Brick. Susurró un saludo con la cabeza agachada, pero algo pasó detrás de mi que le llamó la atención; parecía que había tenido una revelación divina o algo parecido...hasta que se sonrojó. Me di la vuelta para cotillear, como buena mujer, y me sorprendí cuando vi que se trataba de Berserck Akamatsu. Vaya, Brick tenía gustos exquisitos, notese el sarcasmo. ¿En verdad estaba pillado por la suelta de Berserck? Pero si hubo momentos en los que pensé que Brick era gay.

Berserck era una de las animadoras, una popular. Era guapa y tenía muy buen cuerpo...todo proporcional a la arrogancia y superficialidad. No me llevaba mal con ella, pero me ponía enferma cuando se hacía la fina...en verdad era más puta que las gallinas. Sí, sí, sí...yo no soy precisamente la indicada para hablar, pero al menos no lo negaba como hacía ella. Si Brick estaba pillado por Berserck era caso perdido. Jamás se fijaría en él, ni aunque fuera el último tío en la tierra.

\- Hermano, deja de babear – bromeó Butch. Aunque de lo único que sirvió fue para que Brick se sonrojara aún más y mirara el suelo avergonzado.

\- No le hagas caso...ya sabes como es – le susurré mientras entrábamos a clases.

Me sonrió brevemente y salió escopetado hacia sus clases de medicina. Realmente le compadecía. Él era todo un santurrón y le había tocado estar rodeado por un grupo de locos salidos y hormonados.

Seguí mi camino hasta el salón de literatura y me senté en el lugar de siempre a esperar. Varios chicos me miraron y me sonrieron, aunque ninguno se acercó lo suficiente a mi. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que noté una presencia masculina sentarse a mi lado. Miré de reojo y sonreí. Ahí vamos.

\- Hola, Mitch – dije sonriendo mientras ponía cara de niña buena que no me la creía ni yo.

\- Hola, guapa.

Me había liado varias veces con Mitch desde que empecé el año pasado la universidad. Se podía decir que era uno de los tipos más codiciados. Era atractivo, alto, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y una sexy coleta de pelo castaño que le caía por la espalda. El único fallo es que era un chulazo...¿y a mi qué? Lo único que nos unía era una cosa. Sexo. Miré disimuladamente sus brazos y me mordí el labio. La de veces que había clavado las uñas en esos brazos mientras le tenía encima...o debajo...o...

\- Hace mucho que no me haces caso – dijo fingiendo un puchero - ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para mi?

\- Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, Mitch...lo que pasa es que he estado un poco liada con las tutorías, pero si quieres...podemos...

Media hora más tarde me encontraba en uno de los baños de los vestuarios con la falda en la cintura y las bragas en un lugar indeterminado por el suelo. Le quité la goma del pelo a Mitch y pasé mis dedos entre sus mechones. Tenía las piernas fuertemente ancladas en sus caderas que en ese mismo momento se movían contra mi de manera gloriosa haciéndome rebotar contra la puerta, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba.

\- Mitch...Mitch...más fuerte – jadeé.

Acto seguido Mitch cumplió mis deseos y aceleró sus embestidas agarrándome fuertemente de las caderas. Segundos despues ahogué un gemido en su cuello cuando el orgasmo me atravesó el cuerpo. Cuando recuperé el aire de mis pulmones me bajé de su cuerpo y me puse las bragas de nuevo mientras él se quitaba el condón y se colocaba la ropa.

\- Me encanta hacerlo contigo – dijo mientras se recogía el pelo de nuevo en una coleta – Eres tan jodidamente caliente...y este culito...- me dio un azote suave.

\- Vale, quita – le aparté la mano mientras sonreía.

\- Nena, a ver si la próxima vez al fin podemos follar en una cama... – bromeó.

\- Puede – le dije mientras le besaba en la comisura de los labios y salía de los vestuarios.

El timbre sonó. ¿Ya era la hora del almuerzo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dentro del baño? Fui hasta mi taquilla, recogí mi bolso y fui hasta la cafetería.

Mis amigos ya estaban enredados entre si, es decir, comiéndose los morros los unos a los otros. Brick, por su parte, aguantando el tirón con un libro haciendo barrera.

\- Hola, chicos...Podiais cortaros un poco, aquí delante de vosotros hay gente decente – bromeé mientras abría mi refresco.

\- ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿De ti...? - sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Miyako se acercó a mi y olfateó a mi alrededor. Kaoru hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Pedazo de puta! - gritó Kaoru- ¡Vienes de echar un polvo! Hueles a sexo que tiras para atrás.

\- Como si fuera algo nuevo – dijo Butch.

\- ¡Tu cállate hermano oso! - y le tiré a la cara parte de mi almuerzo.

\- ¿Quién ha sido esta vez el afortunado, si puede saberse? - preguntó Boomer.

\- Mitch – dije con indiferencia – No es nada nuevo – aunque tenía que reconocer que el polvo que había echado minutos antes había sido de lo mejor. Aún me temblaban las piernas.

\- ¿Nada nuevo? Nos dijiste a Kaoru y a mi que follaba como nadie.

\- Y folla como nadie, pero no es nada nuevo – volví a repetir.

Miré a Brick y de pronto le volví a ver con la misma expresión soñadora de esta mañana. Me giré disimuladamente y vi que detrás de nosotros estaba Berserck. No me extrañaba nada que a Bric se le cayera la baba. La falda que llevaba la pelirroja no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era incluso más corta que la mía y ya era mucho decir.

\- Brick...olvidala. Es una creída – le dijo Miyako.

\- Miyako...- susurró – Aquí no...

\- Es verdad, tío – continuó Butch– Desde que llegamos aquí el año pasado no haces más que babear por la Barbie animadora...y lamentablemente ella te ignora.

Me dio lástima la cara de Brick. Agachó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho y estaba fuertemente sonrojado. De repente levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no lo se? - abrí mucho los ojos. Jamás había oído ese tono de voz en Brick – Conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones, no soy su tipo, de hecho dudo que pueda ser el tipo de nadie...pero...pero no hace falta que me hundais más en la miseria...

Se levantó y se fue. En verdad nunca antes de esta mañana me hubiera imaginado que Brick pudiera estar pillado por Berserck. Y mucho me temía que no era la primera vez que los hermanos Him tenían una conversación sobre este tema. Giré la cabeza para ver por donde se había largadoBrick cuando vi que entraba Bell. Su melena blanca y rizada parecía nieve alrededor de su cara. Un puto demonio. Me miró con aire de superioridad con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y se sentó en el grupo de las animadoras.

\- Te has pasado – le dijo Kaoru a Butch.

\- No, no me he pasado. Por Dios, Kaoru, Brick tiene que evolucionar. No puede seguir en esa burbuja intelectual en la que vive. Hay que sacarle de su ensoñación y hacerle ver que Berserck jamás se fijará en él...Joder, si al menos quisiera cambiar...tiene que salir, divertirse, follar...por lo más sagrado, es un tío de diecinueve años y...

\- Chicos, dadle su espacio. No le atosigueis – dije apartando la mirada de Bell – Es obvio que Brick necesita un cambio, pero no espereis que sea cuando os apetezca a vosotros.

Me levanté y salí de la cafetería. No tenía ni idea de hacia a donde podría haber ido hasta que vi su cabellera rojiza y repeinada brillar bajo el sol. Estaba sentado en un banco cerca del gimnasio.

\- ¿Puedo? - le pregunté señalando el banco. Se encogió de hombros lo que tomé como una invitación – No te lo tomes a mal, Brick. Tus hermanos se preocupan por ti, sólo es eso.

Me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos. ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Que venía a rematarle? Me miró a los ojos a través de sus gafas de pasta.

\- Lo se...pero no soy como ellos, Momoko. Es superios a mis fuerzas...soy tímido. Me veo incapaz de mantener una conversación con alguien sin tartamudear.

\- Conmigo lo estás haciendo.

\- Supongo que es porque tu eres fácil – abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó – No quería decir que tu fueras...a ver...quería decir...no te estaba insultando ni nada parecido, es sólo que...

\- Brick – le corté, estaba empezando a hiperventilar – Te he entendido. Te resulta fácil hablar conmigo – asintió – Bien, puedes hablar conmigo las veces que lo necesites. ¿Vamos dentro?

Asintió y fuimos juntos a la cafetería. La gente nos miraba un poco extrañada, aunque me daban igual; yo iba con quien quería y cuando quería y al que no le gustase...a mirar para otro lado. Al llegar a nuestra mesa los chicos nos miraron.

\- Bricky...- dijo Emmet con cara de bueno – Lo siento, he sido un gilipollas.

\- No, Butch, tranquilo...es que estoy un poco...déjalo – dijo frustrado.

\- Necesitas un cambio, hermanito – dijo Miyako.

\- Dime algo nuevo – murmuró Brick.

\- Y creemos que tenemos a la persona idónea – ambos miramos a Miyako – Momo...¿serías capaz de cambiar a mi hermano?

Continuara...

Gracias por llegar a leer hasta aqui, espero les aya gusta, me despido dejándoles el resumen del capitulo siguiente.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Pero mis pensamientos se disolvieron ipso facto ante la aparición de una chica. Berserck.

Berserck era preciosa. Era alta, con el pelo rojizo y unos presiosos ojos negros. Era perfecta, sin más. Aunque no perfecta para mi. Ella era una de las chicas populares, una animadora de esas que salen con jugadores del equipo de futbol llenos de músculos y expertos en temas de seducción. No es que estuviera enamorado de ella...al menos no aún. Berserck se había colado en mi cabeza de una manera que jamás creí posible. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella un día...una sola noche...


End file.
